Helping the Young Master
by Astrozombiee
Summary: Sebastian's young master is cold. Only the Phantomhive butler can warm Ciel up. After all, what would a Phantomhive Butler be if they couldn't do such a thing? PWP, lemon of the citrus kind.


Welcome people! My name is Astro and this would be my first Kuro fic but not my first fanfiction. I'm traditionally a Naruto writer but after some of my friends wanting a Kuro one, I gave my hand at it.

I think it isn't too bad for a pwp ^_^'

Remember to _read and review!_

* * *

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"

"I'm cold."

"I've put the fire on, you'll just have to wait until the room heats up."

"But I'm cold now."

"... Young master..."

"Sebastian."

"..."

"..."

"I can get you a hot chocolate, although, it would ruin dinner..."

Young master ponders this for a moment, then:

"I don't want to wait. I'm cold now."

I let out a sigh at young master's childishness. I cannot help it. He is acting like a little brat. Not allowing his childishness get the better of me, I put a smile on my face.

"What would you like then?"

"To not be cold." Young master gives a point blank stare as if that is the most obvious thing in the world.

I feel a twitch in my eye. Fine. If young master wants to play like that...

I walk up to young master who is hiding behind his desk and lean down towards his face.

"I know a way to warm you up, young master. Would you like to try it?" I try not to let anything sinister arise on my face. _Blank stare... Blank stare..._

Young master gives me a calculating look, as if weighing up what I might do. Finally his curiosity gets the better of him and he agrees.

I go to pick young master up when holds up a hand and says, "-but, this better be good."

I give him another smile and nod. "You'll like this."

Picking up young master off his chair I place him the wooden table.

"Young master, close your eyes." Without hesitating he closes his eyes. Really, young master shouldn't listen to me like that, he has too much faith that nothing can harm him while I am around.

I place both my hands on young master's face, instantly a shiver runs down his body from the coldness of my hands. I don't plan of heating his up with my hands, I have no body temperature so my hands are cold as ice.

I lean in towards young master's face and give him a slow, sensual kiss. Young master doesn't react in any way, he just sits there and let me kiss him. A little bit disappointed, I pull away from young master's lips. After a couple of seconds of silence, I watch with great amusement as young master licks his lips slowly as if savouring the flavour of my lips that were on his. Opening his eyes against my orders, I notice young master's lust filled gaze in my direction.

I thought as much. Seems as if young master wanted this the whole time. He could have just asked. It appears that he had too much fun last time.

"Sebastian..." Young master's lust filled voice grabs my attention. "I'm still cold."

I give young master a smirk and rip off all of his clothes on the top half and attach my mouth to one of his nipples, which I continue to suck and bite on while squeezing the other one. Once I deem them abused enough I swap, do the same to the other.

Coming up from kissing my young master, I squeeze one of the abused nipples and he arches up into my body.

"Ahhh! Sebas- Ah." My poor young master cannot form any coherent words. How amusing.

"What do you want, young master?" I cannot help but to ask, he probably has no idea what to ask for. Yet again, this is only the second time young master has been exposed to something like this.

"I- More!"

"Your not telling me what you want more of, young master." I grind against my young master's clothed erect member earning me a nice moan. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." I run my fingertips up and down his bare chest in a loving manor, the coldness of my fingers leaves goose bumps in their trail.

"Sebas-" Squeezing his eyes shut, young master attempts to grind his hips against mine. I let out a small chuckle at his attempt, unfortunately, I am holding his hips down, so thrusting towards me doesn't accomplish anything.

I lean down to young master's face and hover my lips above his own, not touching them. "Young Master, if you want that, order me." I say trying to convince him to say the words we both want.

Reaching his arms up, young master wraps his arms my neck and crushes our lips together in a bruising kiss. Not letting my young master take control of the overpowering kiss, I ravage his mouth as much as I deem necessary. Licking his lips with my tongue, he opens his mouth and I thrust into his mouth over and over again. Something pulls inside of me to do with the contract, it's telling me that my young master is hurt, that I need to protect him. Sometime in our battle my young master seems to have gotten his bottom lip cut by my teeth. I laugh inwardly, young master doesn't need any saving tonight.

I pull away with reluctance, I wouldn't want young master to suffocate in his urgency for more. A saliva trail connects our mouths, with a sweep of my tongue I break the trail.

"Is young master satisfied yet?" I coo to him. Obviously he isn't, young master can never have enough.

Leaning in towards my face again, I think that young master wanted to make out again, to my surprise he leans into my ear and whispers,

"_Fuck me."_

About time! I was being to think that he wouldn't ask me. I should have more faith in my young master.

"Gladly." I whisper back.

In a fluent motion, I rip off his pants and underwear.

I hear young master's surprised gasp above me at the speed I removed the clothes. I move in between the parted legs, and hold young master's face with one hand and slowly rub circles on the flushed cheeks. Adorable. I use my other hand and pull the string of the young master's eye patch taking off the last of his garments.

Before the eye patch can even hit the floor, young master's lips are already attached to mine in another forceful kiss. We mould our bodies closer together as the kiss intensifies. Grabbing young master's hips I thrust them against my own hard member in a desperate attempt to feel the pleasure that friction brings.

Young master's lips break away from my own and he throws his head up as he lets out a heated moan. Taking the opportune moment, I reach forward and attach my mouth to his neck.

"Sebast-... Ahh! That's g-goood...! Mmmm."

I suck harder on his pulse and young master screams louder. Wrapping his legs around my waist, young master thrusts his hips into mine, thrusting harder each time. Pleasure filled moans reach my ears and the pace young master set tells me that he isn't going to last much longer. Reluctantly I let go of young master's neck and hold his hips still. A protesting whine comes from my young master as the pleasure stopped.

Arousal coats the room from young master's desire and my and pleasure filled wants. Stilling young master's hips took too much effort on my part, he wasn't the only one about to come.

"Now, now. There is more to come, young master." I taunt him.

I remove young master's legs from around my hips and move to the front of the desk and open the bottom draw. Young master's eyes never leave me as I move to the other side of the desk. I'm not running away, just collecting something important that I left in the draw. I note various contents in the draw but there not what I'm looking for. Moving some items around I find what I was looking for.

"Oh dear, young master. What have you been hiding in your study?" I ask mockingly. "What have you been doing while I'm not around?" I hold up the clearly labelled 'LUBE' bottle for young master's eyes.

Young master's expression is just amusing, I debate whether to ask him where he learned to imitate a goldfish, but decide not to. I don't wish to miss young master's decent into bliss.

"I don't... I didn't..." Young master stutters out, his face a brilliant shade of pink. "That's not mine!" Young master points an accusatory finger at me.

I put my hands up in defence. "I didn't put that there." I didn't, asking Mey Rin to kindly place this in the young master's desk wasn't as difficult as you may think. Even if she nearly fainted from shock.

I walk back around the desk to young master, and 'tsk' at him. Before he can reply I grab both his legs and pull them up onto the desk spread apart. The new position forces young master to fall backwards onto the desk because of his lack of balance.

"Sebastian! What are you-!"

I push one lube-coated finger fully into young master's exposed entrance before he could finish his sentence. The coldness of the lube sends a shiver down young master's spine and he squirms at the intrusion. I thrust the one finger in and out of young master's ass to prepare him for something bigger and better.

I look at my young master and note his expression: eyes squeezed shut, flushed cheeks and his mouth open wide as he takes in lungfuls of air trying to get air into his hormone driven body.

I curl my finger to try to find young master's sweet spot, the one that will make him mad with pleasure and enjoy the preparation so much more.

"Ahh! Sebas-! There! Again!" Young master screams and I know I have found it. I continue to thrust the one finger in and out continuously hit my master's prostate.

Watching young master squirm under my ministrations is quiet arousing.

At this point in time young master is now pushing down on my finger with each thrust and moaning louder each time.

Once I deem young master prepared I remove the finger from his twitching hole and remove my own pants and underwear in one swift movement.

Coating my own member thickly with the bottle of lube I move towards my young master and align myself up with his hole.

"Young master, are you ready?"

"Yes! Just put it in." Ciel nearly screams out in desperation.

"Yes, my lord."

In one quick thrust, I push all the way in until my member is buried deep within young master's cavern.

Young masters screams in ecstasy as I enter him, breathing harshly, young master pulls my head down and gives me a sloppy kiss.

Pulling away, young master gives me the go ahead and I pull nearly all the way out and push forward. I repeat this motion for a couple more thrusts, keeping the same pace, young master's moans turning me on even more. I speed up my thrusts making young master's cries even louder, more erratic.

Young master cries out louder than before and clamps down on my member with one particular thrust and I know that I have found his prostate.

I continue to thrust in that direction the give young master more pleasure. His moans egging me on to go faster, and harder. Young master pushing back into me with each thrust.

"Sebas-! Ahh! More! Nearly there Sebas-!"

"Me too, young master..."

I thrust another couple of times before young master finally comes with a scream of my name and I follow him into oblivion.

"Sebastian!"

"_Young master."_

After releasing my seed into my young master I lay on top of him. Both of us just resting there with not a word uttered between us.

Eventually, my young master is the one to break the silence.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"You're heavy. Get off of me."

"My apologies, young master."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Remember to _read and review!_

It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts!


End file.
